Summer encounter
by mydearone
Summary: Jane has her wish come true as she meets the love of her life after years of waiting and longing.
1. Chapter 1

Another Jane/Robert story, since I think there are far too many about the others. Please feel free to review and to continue the story. My writing may not be the best, but I just wanted to put down one example for what I hope can be reality in season 4.

* * *

**Summer encounter**

Jane stood under one of the big trees beside the little lake that ran between the village and Downton Abbey. It was quite a distance up to the estate so she thought she was in no danger of meeting anyone of _them._ She had gone for some air after finishing off her work at the local café Red Lion. The air was nice and warm and the birds were singing above her head. Looking out on the clear calm water she thought about Freddie and how much she missed him. He was still away studying at Ripon Grammar, doing his third year now. He did very well at school and she was so proud of him.

After she had left Downton Abbey, three years had gone by. So much had happened there during that time. She had kept in touch with Anna, and read in the newspapers about Lady Sybil's and Mr Crawley's death. It was so tragic….

Jane's heart had gone out to all the family and the staff who knew them. But most of all she couldn't help but think about Lord Grantham and how he must be feeling. She had not been able to forget him. Every day he turned up in her mind and butterflies appeared in her stomach.

Now Lady Grantham had gone to New York, blaming her husband for what had happened to their daughter. Her ladyship had supported her husband after he found out from Mr. Murray about the close ruin of Downton, and she had forgiven and supported him for wasting her fortune like that. If it wasn't for Matthew things would have been quite different. Lady Grantham knew her husband's intentions were good about both that and the fact that he used Sir Phillip during Lady Sybil's childbirth. But somehow all had been too much for her, and she needed her distance. Jane had learned this from Anna, and she had also told that his Lordship felt really low at this point.

As she stood there in her own thoughts she suddenly felt a shiver through her body as she heard a familiar voice speaking her name. –Jane..? She turned around and looked right into lord Grantham's blue eyes. Familiar feelings from long time ago were suddenly brought back to life.

-Lord Grantham….s..such a surprise to see you here..Jane startled not knowing how to keep her heart from beating too fast. He took a step closer to her and she noticed how handsome he was. His soft hair had gained a bit more of that silver grey color. –How have you been, Jane? I have so often thought about you, he said with his warm voice.

-Thank you, I am well. I manage with my job at the Red Lion. And thanks to you Freddie is still at Ripon Grammar, and doing very well. He smiled. –I am glad to hear it, he answered.

-My lord, you must allow me to express my condolences in the loss of Lady Sybil and Mr. Crawley, Jane said and looked at him with sympathy.

Robert looked down for a moment with a sad look and sighed heavily. – Thank you, Jane. -It's been a hard time. He looked at her face again. –Somehow I feel better now that I have seen you, Jane. I remember you always had that effect on me, he continued.

Jane felt color came upon her cheeks and her eyes were blinking rapidly. Robert couldn't help himself any longer. His hand reached out to touch her face. It felt like thousand butterflies began to fly all at once inside her chest and stomach. His fingers were under her chin and he tipped her head back to study her face. She was so beautiful. So many times he had thought about her and now she finally stood in front of him.

Robert looked at her with such warmth that Jane felt like she was starting to burn inside. And then he leaned down for a kiss. It was soft and gentle. Then he looked at her again. – I am sorry Jane; I had to do it. I have been thinking so often about you and missed you. This time the kiss lasted longer and became more intense and deep.

Jane put her hand up to his neck and his hair. A little moan came from her lips when she felt him pull her even closer to him. They kissed for several minutes and the passion between them was dangerously strong. – Oh Jane…..he moaned through the kisses. He let go of her only to make sure there was no one around. Then he took her hand leading her to a spot deeper in the woods that was more hidden.

-I will not take advantage of you, Jane. That's the last thing I want, but I need you to know how much you mean to me. –You must think I didn't care for you since I let you leave Downton. – But all this time I have been thinking about you, wandering where you were and what you were doing. If you had some lucky fellow in your life….Robert drew his breath heavily. –I couldn't do anything, Jane…Oh God knows I wanted to many times.

Robert pulled her close with her head resting on his chest. Jane felt an indescribably happiness over being here with him…so close to him. Finally. How often she had dreamt of and fantasized about this moment. She had thought there would never come a chance for them and had almost given up hope.

Her heart beating rapidly as she felt his safe arms around her. Looking up meeting his clear blue eyes she knew she could never ever stop loving him. Now his lips found hers again and Jane could only hope this moment would never end.


	2. Summer encounter partll

Sorry for making you wait for this chapter, but here it is. I will try not to use such a long time on the next one. Thank you for reviews and please continue to do that. I hope more of you Jane/Robert fans write more about them as well.

* * *

Summer encounter

Part ll

-"Ohm Jane, my girl…my love,"Robert moaned after those intense kisses under that big tree, that by the way was a witch elm, where he had led her. Its long branches curved themselves almost down to the ground and surrounded the two persons who were under it. A green painted bench was also nearby. He looked at her face again. –"Yes, I love you, Jane,"he said with a determined voice as his look gazed deeply and tenderly into her eyes.

-"I love you," he repeated. I've never felt something so strong and I've never been more certain about using those words, Jane,"Robert continued.

Jane felt warmth spreading through her body and couldn't prevent tears filling her eyes. –"Oh Robert, I love you too and I'm sorry for crying, but I am so happy to hear you say that,"she sobbed. –"I have wanted to hear it for such a long time. Since the first time I saw you I have hoped and prayed that there would come a day when I could hear you say it to me." –Though I knew it wasn't – and it isn't - right, I cannot help myself,"she continued.

Robert smiled at her and held both his hands at her cheeks drying off the tears with his thumbs. Then he kissed both her eyelids before his mouth met hers again in a small soft touch. –"Come, let us sit here," he said and guided her to the bench.

There they sat close together and Robert took her left hand and held it gently between both his as he turned to her. -"Jane, I feel so good here with you, and I don't know how I can leave you now. I want so much to be with you,"he continued as he looked intensely into her eyes.

Now his hand moved up to her hair starting to fiddle with the pins in it. This caused her thick, brown hair to fell down over her shoulders. And as it did, Robert widened his eyes. It was the first time he saw her like that. –"My God, Jane, you are so beautiful,"he busted out as he let his hand gently move over her hair.

Robert started to untie the little not in the front of her dress so it revealed more of her collarbone and chest as he gazed into her eyes. He noticed Jane's breathing became heavier as he let the palm of his hand stroke her chest underneath the dress. Her look was a mixture of anxiety, longing and lust. –"Oh Robert, I...please..."she moaned.

Before she were able to express herself further she once more felt his arms around her as he this time kissed her more passionate and vigorous than the first stolen moment in the pantry at Downton that long time ago. In return Jane clanged to his shoulders not wanting to let him go.

-"My sweet angel, I want you so much,"Robert moaned in her ear. –"I want you too, Robert,"Jane heard herself whisper as her hands went around his neck caressing him tenderly. –"No-one has ever made me feel like this,"she added in his ear.

He rose from the bench pulling Jane with him. They stood there close together as the touching and caressing continued. Robert breathed heavily. –"Ohm Jane, what shall we do? I want you...,"he declared with a desperate look. –"Robert, we cannot do anything now...not here...,"she answered. He closed his eyes for a second. –"I know..I know...,"he replied.

This time he suddenly kneeled down before her taking both her hands in his as he looked steady up into her eyes. –"Jane Moorsum, I promise you that we will have our chance. We will be together...one day..somehow, for the rest of our lives. I cannot live without you in my life...I love you, Jane,"Robert was determined in his voice and his look.

Jane was so happy hearing his words. –"I love you too, Robert," she replied as she let her hand glide through his silver hair. Now he rose again pulling her close. They both knew it was time to part. And even though Jane was overwhelmed and happy about having Robert in her life again, she couldn't fight the tears in her eyes.

-"Please don't cry, Jane. We will meet again soon. I promise,"Robert said softly stroking her cheek. His tender look made Jane smile though her tears. Robert kissed her deeply and tenderly again before he used all his willpower to walk away from her. But he had the address where she lived and he had promised to look her up.

As Jane stood looking at him walking away, she started counting the minutes until they would meet up again.


End file.
